Frozen Memories
by charm2999
Summary: Two opposites want nothing but to stay away from each other but cant stay apart for long, what is this force keeping them together? Is it fate? The gods playing a cruel trick upon them? Or just a very sneaky little seven year old? sesshyXoc
1. The end of the beginning

**Frozen Memories **_**chapter1**__**The end of the beginning **_

**Hey guys was up hears a new story I began hope you enjoy its Sesshoumaru/ Oc story **

**Summery: Two opposites want nothing but to stay away from each other but cant stay apart for long, what is this force keeping them together? Is it fate? The gods playing a cruel trick upon them? Or just a very sneaky little seven year old?**

Lord Sesshoumaru sat in his study; books surrounded him everywhere he turned as if almost endless. Though he had much work to do all he could think about was how he had gotten there. Now almost a year had passed since naraku's demise, and he was still astounded about how much had changed. Not only the fact that he and his brother were much closer, brotherly even. During the final battle not only Naraku but all of his incarnates perished with him along with the priestess made of clay, the jewel … it was purified and to keep something called the bone eater well open. And the demon slayers brother he died… but was then brought back to life by him self of course. Two months later the monk and demon slayer were married and now expecting their first child. Even his own brother was married only a month or so ago to the young miko and adopted the young fox demon a strange family but a happy one though, yes happy times were finally among them. He breathed a sigh of relief but being so deep in thought didn't hear the door open and little footsteps skip towards him. He looked out the window what could he be missing he felt as if he had forgotten something else that had happened…

"Father!" Rin shouted as she shot up next to him.

Oh yes that was it how could he forget his darling daughter Rin who he cared about more then anything, the daughter he had adopted the day the battle was won, the daughter he would do anything for, oh how he loved her.  
"yes dear what is it" he asked with a smile on his face, he lifted her up and let her sit on his lap. Gods when he had adopted her he didn't possibly think she could get into the types of things she did, he only learned now why Jaken hated baby sitting.

"father you said last night at dinner you were gonna leave tomorrow…"she began

"yes I did" he said trying to get to the point

"well… can I come? Please????" she pleaded even giving him the old puppy dog pout

"sigh Rin you know you can't come, it's far to dangerous for a little girl like you to be out there**" **he told her hoping she would give in… yeah right

"But…but … please daddy" she begged

"No Rin!" he told her

"but… but… wahhhhhhhhhhh" and with that she began to cry

'_**oh gods'**_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself and hugged his daughter

"alright Rin you can …. come" he chocked out

"really?" she asked still sniffling

"yes really" he agreed

"yeah!!!" she shouted as she jumped out of his lap and ran towards the door and shouted a thank you back while Sesshoumaru sat there bewildered at what just happened.

'_**just my luck … I end up with the sneakiest daughter that's ever walked the face of the earth…yup just my luck' **_he thought to himself chuckling as he went back to his work.

**So what do you think come on people toss me a review over here !!**


	2. Wounded Worrier

**Frozen Memories **_**Chapter 2 **__**Wounded warrior **_

**Hey guys I'm a bit ticked of an I'm putting all of it in this story to make it good so please comment, well I really need some encouragement thanks. **

**Ps. I'll try my best on grammar and punctuation because cough CoughshantelCough I'm horrible at it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

Rin walked merrily down the dusty forest path home, her father walking in front and the two headed behind her. Little Jaken walked beside his master not saying a word as she hummed happily to her self. The sun was setting and soon they would need to camp, their journey had bin fairly short, just the bear demons and the cat demons trying to start another war, apparently the third time this month. As Sesshoumaru declared where they would set up camp Rin stated that she was going to pick some flowers so Sesshoumaru told her as usual to stay close and call if anything should occur.

With a quick ok Rin was gone, as skipped around merrily in the flowers, she closed her eyes and fell on the flowers bed, panting as she closed her eyes, and with a start she opened them instantly as dark clouds covered the crystal clear sky, a strong wind began to blow and thunder and lightning took form before her eyes, she stood up quickly and tried to find the way back to her father but soon realized it was much easier said then done.

And with the blink of on eye, it was gone, the sky became clear as it had bin, the wind stopped and the world returned to the way it was. Rin's eyes opened wide as she surveyed her surroundings, turning towards where the bushes as they began to rustle hoping it were her father, but instead a woman appeared. She wore a long purple gown down to her feat, hair of orange and her eyes purple, she was covered in blood, many cuts and scrapes lingered on her faces, her eyes met Rin's, it was obvious that she was human, she looked like no demon save her hair and eyes…but no normal human.

"Help me …please" the women murmured as she collapsed to the ground, the last thing she could remember was a man in all white appearing and soon she fell into unconsciousness…

The young women awoke once more but on a bed rather then the cold hard ground she had expected to be there. Slowly she opened her eyes only to meet ones of pure gold.

"Oh so you've finally awoken?" he asked her

"Tell this Sesshoumaru what is your name, and where have you come from, because you look like no human living on my lands." He asked he his face showing no emotions

"Huh oh ummmmmm I'm Naomi, and I guess your Sesshoumaru?" Naomi told him taking regard of his very strange appearance

"How do you know my name?" Sesshoumaru questioned, her strange appearance, making him lose site of his thoughts

"…You just told me remember _'tell this Sesshoumaru what is your name' _kind of a thing, plus specking in the third person isn't very good English" she told him with a smile _**(ok I know inuyasha's from Japan but bare/bear with me … yes I don't know which bear or w/e it is) **_

"This Sesshoumaru will speak in which ever way he pleases, it is no concern of yours, human!!" he told her, anger rising in his voice

"Well it would be no concerns of mine if you JUST DID IT RIGHT THE FIRST TIME!! And there you go again, geez why don't you just take English classes and spare up all from your terrible speech!!!" she yelled back at him

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?! I AM THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS SO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK TO ME" he growled at her, much louder then he needed too.

"Wow There's no reason to yell I can hear fine thanks. And for your information that entire lord of the western land stuff doesn't make me rethink things or take back my words thank you very much!!" she told him anger brewing in her eyes

"father" a little voice came threw the door making both arguing parties turn.

There in the door stood Little Rin, at first notice Naomi yelled out in happiness.

"Oh Your So Cute!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Both Sesshoumaru and Rin looked at her curiously wondering why she had yelled, only to be told.

"what she's cute" Naomi said quietly

"Rin come here please, there's no need to stand in the door way." Sesshoumaru told her. Soon Rin was on his lap staring at the strange women in wonder.

"Hello I'm Naomi what's you name?" Naomi asked politely to Rin, extending her hand with a smile.

"Hiii I'm Rin, it's nice to meet you!" she said smiling as she grasped Naomi's hand shaking it vividly.

"Well then Rin, you must be my little guardian angel, after all you were the one that save me right?" Naomi said with a smile when Rin nodded.

"well then I guess I owe you my life, thanks" she said smiling happily

"Naomi why are you so hurt, were you attacked by a demon" Rin asked noticing all the scratches on her face

"This Sesshoumaru would also like to know the answer to that"

"well RIN I was actually attacked by an army of them" she said proudly, giving of the impression that living threw it was something to me proud of.

"Do Not Ignore Me Wench" Sesshoumaru barked

"And Rin do you know that I cant hear anyone that uses bad English, I'm def to it" Naomi said, oblivious to Sesshoumaru

"Wow Really?!?" Rin asked astonished

"Yup!" Naomi said smiling

"This is a waste of my time, forget it" Sesshoumaru Stated angrily as he put Rin down.

He walked threw the door and slammed it behind him. Both Rin and Naomi looked toward the door.

"What's gotten into him?" Naomi asked only to get a shrug from rin in reply.

**Ok that's it I'm finally done this chappy, and man did it take me a while but r and r **

**See yah **


End file.
